net_idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Star☆chase
Members Star☆Chase is an idol group consisting of Takahashi Yuuko and Tetsuya Thaliah. Both girls are second years at Miyazaki High and are part of the school's idol club. Tetsuya enjoys playing basketball and has a very completive streak. She can sometimes come off as being too harsh, but she really just wants her friends to be the best they can possibly be. She strives to live up to hardworking idols like Kurosawa Dia and Tojo Nozomi. Takahashi is energetic student who strives to shine in whatever she does. Because of her high expectations, she often works herself to exhaustion and is an extreme perfectionist. She enjoys art and wishes to attend a university to study traditional painting after high school. More details about both members can be found on the groups official Instagram page and in the trivia section. History Takahashi and Tetsuya quickly became friends back in the beginning of highschool. Thaliah and Yuuko were placed in the seats next to each other the first day of orientation. The two started talking and instantly clicked. The two were close and had many things in common. Yuuko got Thaliah into anime and school idols and cosplay. But sadly, their fun had to come to an end when Takahashi's father expanded the family business to Japan, a long distance from their home in America. Thus, Thaliah and Yuuko's friendship was short lived. Many weeks passed and Takahashi and Tetsuya were separated by distance and could hardly keep up being friends with their busy schedules. One fateful night, Thaliah admired the moon and stars, as she usually did, but tonight she noticed something different: a shooting star. A shooting star floated across the night sky and the only wish that came to mind was to be able to be friends with Yuuko again. Ironically, Yuuko, all the way in Japan had viewed a similar shooting star and made the wish to be reuinted with her friend. That ever so generous of a star, granted their wishes and a few days later Thaliah and the rest of the Tetsuya family was packing their bags because Thaliah's father got a coaching position and new job in Japan. The two friends then were reuinted and close as ever. It was as if the sun and the moon were alligned once again. As second years at Miyazaki High, the urging of Takahashi, they became a formal idol group and set their goal as a group. An orign of their group name would be due to their affiliation with the stars and shining. Takahashi and Tetsuya often layed on the grass and admired how beautiful the skies were, sprinkled with stars and accompanied by the glowing moon. Yuuko admired the stars and told Thaliah that she wanted to shine just like the stars. Tetsuya agreed that she too wanted to shine and be like other school idols. Due to their alliance with the stars, moon, and sun the group they formed was named Star☆Chase to convey that they were chasing the stars. Their popularity skyrocketed after releasing their first PV and the girls quickly realized how much work had to go in to keeping the group alive and divided the responsibilities of running it. Takahashi is in charge of the costumes and the composing while Tetsuya works to keep up their public image along with scheduling concerting and occasionally composing lyrics. Thaliah also works on dance routines with help from Yuuko. Presently, Star☆Chase is not accepting auditions for new idols, but at some may look for a student willing to be a manager for the group. They have one original single that will be released later this year and have both SR and UR cards that will be released during the Top Idol Competition. Original Content Currently, the group has released two promotional chibi images of the girls, their official group logo, and both members' initial URs from the Halloween set. Two of their songs have been almost completely composed and are currently being fitted with lyrics. More content involving their songs, PV, and artwork will be added in the future. Trivia * Both girls designs are inspired by elements of the admins' favorite idols--Tetsuya Thaliah is inspired by Tojo Nozomi and Kurosawa Dia and Takahashi Yuuko is inspired by Ayase Eli and Takamina the 5th * Tetsuya's favorite idol groups are µ's and A-RISE * Takahashi's favorite idol groups are µ's and AKB48 * The stars on the logo represent the members, if any other idols join the group they will each get a star in their respective color * Tetsuya's favorite animal is a wolf and her favorite color is blue * Takahashi loves anime, she often studies the different animation styles and uses them when designing costumes * The admins of the group are @padawanrey and @spitf.ire on Instagram-- they are both cosplayers and hope to one day be able to cosplay Yuuko and Thaliah Admin Contact Information Takahashi Yuuko (official artist and composer) * Instagram: @padawanreyhttps://www.instagram.com/padawanrey/?hl=en * Twitter: @itspadawanreyhttps://twitter.com/itspadawanrey * Tumblr: @padawan-rey http://padawan-rey.tumblr.com 'Tetsuya Thaliah '(official writer and general manager) * Instagram: @spitf.ire https://www.instagram.com/spitf.ire/?hl=en * Tumblr: @harley-days http://harley-days.tumblr.com